<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Reward by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29473509">Reward</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Doctor Who (2005)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Begging, Belts, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Desperate, F/M, Kinkbruary (Doctor Who), Obedience, Restraints, Spanking, Teasing, relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:48:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,825</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29473509</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor wakes naked and bound, the Master plays with his toy. </p><p>Consensual within relationship where these games are common between them. He really loves her begging for him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Thirteenth Doctor/The Master (Dhawan)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Reward</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Tried to write this for a prompt list, but started at the first prompt and it just ran away with itself and probably covers a few prompts, so just doing this one -  here you go!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Doctor yawned sleepily as she opened one eye, stretching her arms above her head before realisation struck her and both eyes sprang open in alarm as all of her senses woke up abruptly. She tilted her head back and looked up as she tugged and jolted, pulling at her bound wrists above her head, her entire focus on trying to break free of the tight leather restraints. It took the amused chuckle coming from close by, to finally stop her writhing and struggling. In fact, she stopped rather abruptly at the sound of the very familiar voice, and only then did she realise the chill on her skin - her <em> bare skin.  </em></p><p>Her eyes grew wide as the realisation took hold that she had somehow become bound and stripped of her clothes, the Master grinning quite contentedly now, content and very, very smug.</p><p>“Don’t stop struggling on my account Doctor, you were putting on quite the show - can you do that downward jolt thing again - it makes you crouch and spread your thighs in a beautiful obscene move,” he said, smiling expectedly. “Well? Go ahead...I don’t have all day. Oh wait...I do. So do you by the looks of it, you’re definitely tied up for the rest of the day.”</p><p>“Oh very funny, excuse me if I don’t laugh Master, now let me go.”</p><p>“Hmmmm...let me think,” he said, making a dramatic pause that caused the Doctor to let out a growl of frustration. “No.”</p><p>“Master!”</p><p>“Oh yes, keep that up. Maybe scream my name next,” he said, closing his eyes with a blissful expression, before opening one eye impatiently. “Go on, give it a try love.”</p><p>“Let. Me. Go,” she said. The warning in her voice only spurring him on even further - this WOULD be an entertaining evening. </p><p>“Now why would I go and do that?  Let you go and spoil my view - because it really is a glorious view.”</p><p>“Fine,” she said, rolling her eyes, ignoring the ache in her arms or the fact that she had noticed the chain was connected to a winch that could clearly raise her off the ground if he wanted to play that way. “Look all you want, if that’s what does it for you.”</p><p>“Well, it<em> has </em>been doing it for me, up till now Doctor. You seem a little..agitated though. Can I get you anything? Light refreshment?”</p><p>“What. Do you<em> want</em>?” she said firmly, not giving him the satisfaction of seeing her growing frustration and anger. </p><p>“Well...<em>you</em>?” he said, with an incredulous laugh. “Come on Doctor, what other reason would I have?”</p><p>“You could have….”</p><p>“Called? Asked you on a date? Sent you pictures of what you could be having?”</p><p>“Pretty much any of those - this is a little…”</p><p>“Stimulating?” he suggested, finally pushing himself off of the wall he was reclining on and stepping closer to her. He began to circle, infuriatingly going out of her peripheral vision as he walked behind her. “Erotic? <em> Arousing</em>?”</p><p>“Boring?” she said, and as soon as the word had left her mouth, she felt a rush of adrenalin. Oh how she could rile him up, make him really annoyed with her. She wasn’t even going to lie to herself - she wanted him, but she did NOT want to be teased. How he enjoyed irritating the hell out of her and getting her soaked at the same time. That was quite the talent. </p><p>“Boring?!” he said, immediately outraged. “I go to the trouble of all this and you’re….bored?”</p><p>“Well, just a tad, any plans to liven this up a bit?”</p><p>That did it. </p><p>She felt a rush of wetness pool between her legs as he stepped in front of her, eyes ablaze and hungry and hands grasping the smooth unmarked flesh of her hips. Her chest heaved as her breath quickened and his hands slid across the front of her thighs that remained far too close together for his liking. </p><p>He was so close now that she could feel his breath against her cheek as he stepped impossibly nearer, a hand reaching around and coming down with a hard smack on her ass. </p><p>“Spread Doctor,” he commanded - and how could she possibly refuse.</p><p>She smiled as she quickly spread her legs, the restriction of the restraints meaning she could only spread a little without losing her balance. Her smile turned to a needy, breathless cry as his hand slid straight between her legs, swiping teasingly through her soaked pussy and straight up as his fingers danced across her clit. </p><p>“Like that do you Doctor?” he asked, amused as she threw her head back, a loud moan followed by a desperate plea, thrusting her hips forward to try and maintain friction, as he pulled his hand away. </p><p>“Now, now. Don’t want to spoil you, do I love? Ask nicely and if you’re very good, I’ll stroke you again. Would you like that Doctor?” he asked, his voice low and sending waves of want through her. “Would you like me to stroke you again?”</p><p>She chewed her lip, totally unable to respond until his hand came down again on her ass with a loud smack, this time with an arm around her hip, holding her still as he repeated the action, smacking her ass hard and repeatedly. He stepped behind her, the palm of his other hand flat against her stomach, sliding round her hip and down across her ass as he inspected his work. </p><p>“I believe I asked you a question,” he said, squeezing her now pink flesh and smirking as he stepped back and unbuckled his belt. </p><p> The Doctor swallowed at the sound, her head spinning and her arms aching now as she heard the unmistakable sound of leather sliding past the confines of the fabric that held it. </p><p>“Cat got your tongue love?” he said from behind her, the smirk on his face unmistakable without even needing to turn her head. </p><p>“You know I do,” she said, shifting uncomfortably now, desperately wanting the ache in her arms to ease. </p><p>“Hmm,” he said, with a chuckle, stepping back. “I know I specifically said to ask nicely, and that <em>doesn't </em>sound like asking nicely at all. Perhaps leather kissing you flesh will remind you how to ask nicely, what do you think love?”</p><p>“I…” the Doctor’s words were abruptly cut off as she gasped, her hands bawling into fists as her eyes widened, the pain in her arms quickly forgotten as the pain of his belt spread across her ass. “Fuck, that hurts!”</p><p>“Kinda the point,” he said, chuckling in absolute delight at the red stripe appearing on her flesh. Much better. Pink just wasn't enough, a slight warm up, but no, she needed much more discipline. He WOULD make her beg for his touch. </p><p>He brought the belt back and began a slow, very hard rhythm, delighting in the way she twisted and writhed, raising one knee and twisting as if she could escape his relentless discipline with futile wriggling and squirming. </p><p>Oh how he loved it when she squirmed because of him. Naked. Squirming. Writhing. He loved her so much. She was a glorious sight.</p><p>“<em>Master</em>,” she moaned, her voice a whimper that only served to make him harder. </p><p>“Yes Doctor?” he asked, pausing only briefly.</p><p>“Please...I’m so wet, please stroke me again,” she said, becoming flooded with heat at her own words and just how very needy she sounded. </p><p>“Better, definitely better but not quite it love. Not until you beg and plead for my touch, and then, if you are very <em>very</em> good, I might let you down and allow that talented mouth to please me.”</p><p>“Oh fuck, <em> Master</em>, I need you,” the gutteral sound of her voice when she spoke his name, sent him wild, and she knew it. </p><p>He chuckled and continued, picking up speed and thoroughly enjoying the private dance she was giving him with each smack of his belt, the red stripes beginning to decorate her flesh very nicely. He let loose, thorougly colouring evrry inch of her ass and thighs. </p><p>She screamed. He used every ounce of self control not to come at the sound alone. </p><p>“Hush now love,” he said, noticing the slight tremble in her legs and recognising that she was close to her limit. She was more than safe with him and they both knew that, he paid very close attention, so attuned to her body and mind that he would sense the first utterings of her safe word, that would make him cease immediately, but she was nowhere near sending that rarely spoken word to his mind. Still, he wasn't going to spoil the fun by pushing her there. He changed tactic instead, placing the belt between her legs and stepping to the side, his lips close to her neck and hands either side, holding the belt as he slid it back and forth. He could play her body like an exqusire instrument that sung the most beautiful screams when under the right hand. </p><p>The Doctor reacted instantly, simultaneously trying to tilt her neck towards his lips while she ground down against his belt, desperate for the friction against her aching flesh. It was a highly satisfying sight and the Master was thoroughly enjoying the view.</p><p>He dragged the belt up, across her clit and away from her body, holding it out in front of her before tutting loudly and dangling it in front of her, raising an eyebrow as he turned to take in the desperate, wanton way she raised a leg, rubbing her thighs together in a futile attempt to continue the friction. </p><p>“Soaked for your Master, how desperate you must feel. You do, don’t you love? Feel desperate for me right now, don’t you?” he asked, a finger trailing along her jawline then tapping against her cheek, not even coming near to her lips. "Tell me."</p><p>She groaned. Loudly. </p><p>“Master...please,” she said, and oh how desperate was she sounding now. </p><p>He relished their games. </p><p>“You're learning, Doctor,” he said, in front of her now, the belt held close to her lips. “Go ahead, taste just how desperate you are to come for your Master. Lick it.”</p><p>The Doctor almost came at the words, but to come without his permission would really spoil the night and so she did as she was told, her tongue darting out to make one, slow lick, followed by small, repeated motions as she lapped at her own arousal. He grinned as he watched her, a hand stroking her hair now, soothing, rewarding, and despite her intolerable ache for him to be stroking entirely elsewhere, she felt a flash of pride as he stroked her hair. </p><p>He dropped the belt and placed a finger on his lips, pausing, putting on a show of being deep in thought. </p><p>“Whatever should I do? You are being very good, but I’m sure there is something else you want, isn't there Doctor?” he idly rolled her nipple as he moved his finger from his lips to hers, instantly rewarded with a soft, obedient kiss against his finger. </p><p>He pinched her nipple hard and chuckled, leaning close, his breath against her lips as he spoke in a low, controlled voice. The control becoming battle now, because he really wanted to stop toying with her and get her on her knees working her delightful mouth. </p><p>She squealed and he had to fight very hard not to come from the sound. The things she could do to him with her desperate moans and sounds of pain. She had always been his ultimate fetish. </p><p>“Beg me. Beg your Master.”</p><p>She lost all self control at his words and hung from the restraints, no longer caring at the pull on her wrists and the throbbing ache in her arms, her need was stronger and more intense than any other ache could compete with. </p><p>“I can’t take it anymore, I need you, please stroke me. Please allow me to come, I need you, please, touch me, I’m yours, I only want to be your toy,” she paused, knowing exactly how to play this game and spoke his name slowly and deliberately. “<em>Master</em>.”</p><p>He swallowed, defeated at his game. He was powerless when she spoke his name like that. They had played this game so many times, that she always knew exactly how to get to him. He gave a slight smile, stepping forward and stroking her finally, his fingers dancing lightly, consistently, not teasing anymore as she moaned in utter relief. He stroked back and forth, enjoying the wild abandon of her writhing, until he increased pressure and began rubbing her clit. He didn't let up, until only moments later he felt her tensing and fighting hard not to come without his word.</p><p>How he loved her. </p><p>“Please...please let me…” she could barely speak anymore so she sent a wave of intense need to his mind and he send a flash of his own desire back to her, their arousal intermingling in their minds as he whispered a command to come for him. </p><p>She screamed as she came against his fingers, thrusting and grinding against his hand as he slipped an arm around her back, giving her enough room to thrash against his hand as she rode out her orgasm. </p><p>It was a beautiful sight. </p><p>As she finally came down, panting, hair damp with sweat and her body limp and sated, he supported her weight as he released her wrists, slowly moving her arms down as he rubbed and kneaded her muscles, ensuring she wasn’t too cramped and aching. She smiled peacefully, loving his so obvious care for her as he placed a kiss on her shoulder, meeting her eyes and ensuring she wasn’t too tired. </p><p>“Ok love?” he asked, a sudden affection to his words that made her hearts flood with warmth. </p><p>“Always,” she said, smiling. “I believe you promised a treat if I was very good?”</p><p>“Think you’ve been very good do you?” he asked, amused, but unable to hold out much longer hismelf. </p><p>“You know I have..<em> .Master</em>.”</p><p>He growled as he stepped back, unzipping his trousers and pushing them down rapidly, stepping out and kicking them to one side, his cock aching just as badly as she had been.</p><p>“I think you deserve a treat love, you have been ever..<em>ever</em> such, a good girl, after all,” he said, his gaze locked with hers as their minds connected, rage and lust, power and games, filling every sense until they were unable to tell where one thought began and another ended. </p><p>“Kneel and please your Master,” he said as he hastily unbuttoned his shirt and discarded the only remaining item of clothing left between them. </p><p>“Thank you Master,” she said, with such grateful enthusiasm that he could barely hold on a moment longer as she dropped slowly to her knees. </p><p>He grabbed a handful of her hair as she looked so obediently up at him, her mouth open and ready as she waited. He stroked her cheek lovingly, before pulling her onto his cock, her lips closing tightly in a moment as she let out a deepy satisfied moan at the taste of him, her hands moving up to massage his balls as she sucked in long, slow motions until he began to thrust. She worked harder then, taking him in as deeply as she could, meeting his thrusts as he pumped deeply into her throat, applying exactly the right amount of pressure with her lips that she knew he loved. </p><p>The moans of her Master, at her dutiful, eager mouth and hands, gave her a deep feeling of satisfaction. She never felt more at home than when she was naked, and on her knees before him. The perfect eternal bond that bound them so tightly.</p><p>He inched back as he came, wanting to watch her swallow and she did not disappoint, as always. She took every drop, finally sliding her mouth from his cock and peppering it with kisses before swirling her tongue around the tip, finishing by placing a delicate kiss. </p><p>“Incredible as always love,” he said, taking her hands and pulling her to her feet, a soft kiss on her lips as he ran his fingers through the tangle he had made in her hair. </p><p>“Bed?” she asked, looking really quite tired. </p><p>He answered only with the way his arms scooped her up, holding her tired body securely held against his bare chest as he whisked her straight to their bedroom, placing a kiss on her head with promises of the very public way he would demolish her the next time. </p><p>She laughed in his arms as he placed her carefully onto the bed, strong hands rubbing her tired muscles as he lay beside her and pulled her into his arms, placing a kiss on her head, their bodies entwined and hopelessly and eternally bound. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>